Morning Coffee
by wo-notice
Summary: AKAKAME AU - Akame in the morning    , pretty fluffy...


**It's been a while, but having no reviews doesn't really inspire me to write. I actually wrote this so long ago, and I suppose the reference to BANDAGE shows that. Anyway enjoy sweet, fluffy, tooth decay inducing Akakame morning goodness.**

Looking over the city Kazuya sighed. From the window the people below looked like ants, all of them busying themselves and ignoring everything else. Along the streets there were homeless people begging for money, pitifully throwing themselves onto passers-by in the hope of a small act of kindness. He could hear cries from the park as a child fell from a swing and he sighed in sympathy. Sipping his coffee Kazuya closed his eyes in appreciation as the bitter taste flowed into his mouth and washed away any tiredness he previously felt.

Across the street there was a musician playing a soft, bittersweet melody as his long hands glided over the strings of his guitar. The sound was enchanting to Kazuya's ears and he hummed along to the music. The musician himself was just as enchanting as the music he was playing, very beautiful and slender and Kazuya bet that if he opened his pretty little mouth his voice would be just as captivating as his face. Kazuya hummed in appreciation as he heard a slight rustling behind and he smiled as warm arms enveloped him from behind.

"What are you looking at?" The question was followed by a noisy yawn and Kazuya wrinkled his nose as the smell of morning breath invaded his nostrils. He was distracted when he felt wet, sloppy kisses on his neck and long hair tickling his cheek. Kazuya giggled slightly at the tickling sensation and placed his hand on his boyfriend's hair, stroking it lightly.

"I'm just checking out the musician across the street, he's pretty cute isn't he?" His boyfriend responded with a grunt before resting his chin on Kazuya's slightly bony shoulder. The older man seemed to be assessing the thought of the pretty musician before humming in agreement. He proceeded to leave small kisses on the smaller man's neck who smiled in response.

"We better get dressed before we miss the film, we already missed the morning showing because you decided you were too horny" Kazuya was rewarded with a wide grin as his boyfriend started sucking on the skin covering his pulse. He narrowed his eyes and batted his boyfriends wandering hands as he stepped away from him and towards the bathroom.

"Oh come on it's only a film, we can rent the dvd when it comes out, and besides it doesn't even look that good: you just want to drool over the main actor" Before entering the bathroom Kazuya placed the now empty cup on the table and turned to his boyfriend and winking. He laughed at the annoyed expression and closed the door on his grumpy lover who threw himself on the bed and sulked.

"You just don't want to see it because you know I'd dump you in a second if that man confessed to me" There was muffled laughter as Kazuya stepped into the shower and Jin simply glared at the door. He pouted when he realised that Kazuya couldn't see him and sighed in defeat.

"You know people tell me that I look like him" Jin shouted in hope that maybe Kazuya could realise just how amazingly gorgeous he is and stop teasing him. Even though it was muffled by the door and almost drowned out by the sound of the shower, he could still hear the snort of disbelief.

"Yeah sure, if you cut your hair, shaved your beard, did something about that terrible skin of yours, developed some sort of fashion sense and maybe lost a bit of weight then yeah you'd look just like him" Gasping at the insults Jin sat up straight to glare hatefully at the door, already deciding he wouldn't go to the damn movie. Forget some pretty boy who only got the job because he worked for some huge company. Akanishi Jin was the hottest man in the world, and he had the best voice, and the best guitar skills, and he was amazing in bed and he even knew English! Who cares about some puppet that will be forgotten in a few years anyway?

As he was mulling over various ways he was better than some pretty face who was obviously gay (Jin totally wasn't gay: he was just exotic in his tastes) the bathroom door opened to reveal a refreshed and clean Kazuya. As he noticed his lover's presence Jin simple turned away from him with a pout. Kazuya laughed at the childish behaviour before walking over to the bed making sure to sway his hips as much as possible. He gave a gentle smile as he realised that Jin couldn't help but look at him. When he stopped in front of his lover he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, lingering to softly stroke his cheek. Jin nuzzled into the hand and Kazuya grinned victoriously.

"Ha you can't resist me Jin" Said lover proceeded to glare at the smaller man before he straddled Jin who instinctively wrapped his arms around the slim waist. The towel shifted on Kazuya's thigh, revealing more of the milky white skin and Jin's eyes stayed glued onto the now exposed area. Kazuya leaned forward to kiss the other softly; pulling back he buried his head into the crook of Jin's neck. "Just so you know I still think you're hotter and manlier than he is, who wants some washed up pretty boy anyway" Kazuya smiled as the grip on his waist tightened and Jin kissed the top of his head.

"Let's just go, you've been waiting for months to see it right? And we can tip the musician on the way there" Jin sighed in defeat as his lover happily hopped off of his lap to get changed. "What is it with you and strange musicians anyway?" He muttered under his breath as he watched his boyfriend humming the same tune the street musician was playing. He sighed in frustration before grabbing the towel Kazuya dropped to the floor and proceeded to the bathroom.

"That's why I went out with you isn't it?" Jin stopped and turned around to see his lover smiling softly towards him. Jin grinned in response and chuckled slightly before continuing to the shower.


End file.
